


Summer at the Winchester's

by His_Royal_Nathaness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Royal_Nathaness/pseuds/His_Royal_Nathaness
Summary: Before he goes on a hunt, your uncle drops you off with John Winchester. An old hunting buddy of his with two kids of his own. It's A bit to get used to. John seems nice enough, Dean is a debonair alpha male with a soft spot for you and his brother. Sam is your typical slightly nerdy younger brother, although still devistatingly handsome. But you'll be fine. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You and Sam are both seventeen, placing Dean at about 20-21

"Yeah thanks Uncle Dan..." You grimace, getting out of your uncle's pickup truck. Back slung across your back. It was the beginning of June, so it wasn't TOO too hot, kind of nice actually. You were wearing a black T-shirt, which (unintentionally) showed off your biceps, as well as a pair of cargo shorts that looked great on your ass. (Unintendedly as well, of course.)

"Don't worry about it sport," he said, ruffling your (hair color) hair. "John's a nice guy. And he's got two boys around your age." 

"Sure." You grumbled. Ever since your mom died and your dad left when you were four years old, you'd been living with your mom's brother, uncle Dan. And now he was sticking you here, with some guy you'd met maybe like once or twice. 

"Hey, It won't be that long, I promise. This thing I'm hunting is just really dangerous (name). I've already lost my sister and my parents, I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to keep from losing you too. And right now, you staying with the Winchesters, is the best thing for us." Tears were forming in the bottom of your uncle's eyes as he put his hands on your shoulders. 

"Got it uncle Dan." You sighed. He patted your shoulders twice before leading up to the house. It looked like a nice decent sized two story house. It had a pool in the backyard and everything. "I'll keep an open mind." You said, climbing the front stairs. Your uncle rang the doorbell and you both stood in awkward, tense silence for a few moments before a bearded man opened the door. 

"Dan!" The man said excitedly, taking your uncle into a bear hug. He had a deep baritone voice. 

"Good to see ya John." Uncle Dan returned. The two men shook hands after the hug broke apart. The other guy, John's, eyes drifted to you. He gave a low whistle. 

"Man you've grown up, kid." He looked you up and down a few times. Not in a creepy way, but in a more 'haven't seen you in forever' kind of way. 

"T-thanks." You took the compliment shyly, looking down at your feet. 

John stepped aside of the door frame. "Please guys, come in." He motioned inside. You took a step but then froze when you realized your uncle didn't move.

"I'd love to John. But whatever this thing is, it's big, and it's nasty. I've gotta go."

John nodded. "I understand. Business comes first."

"Well (name), I'll see ya soon kid. Don't worry." Your uncle wrapped his arms around you in a hug. You clung to him like he was the last life jacket on a sinking boat. You didn't want him to leave, the only family you'd ever really known since you were a toddler, was leaving you at some stranger's house, with the strong possibility you'd never see him again. Reluctantly, you let go when you felt his grip loosen. 

"Be careful uncle Dan." So said quietly. 

"Be safe Dan." John said after you. Your uncle waved as he got into his truck, and drove off. You watched that truck until it disappeared from your sight. "Please, come inside." John motioned for you. 

You stepped inside hesitantly. House was bigger on the inside. Right at the entrance you were greeted with a stairway that lead upstairs, the living room on your left and the dining room on your right. You could also see the door to the kitchen from the dining room. It was a nice change, as you were now accustomed to your uncle's 2 bedroom trailer. "Wow." 

"Thanks." John must have heard your compliment. "You like it? I was looking for a place for us to move after Mary died... Where we could... Forget. So we chose here." John paused a moment. "BOYS! Downstairs!" He called. You heard feet, two pairs to be exact, coming from the upstairs floor. Then you saw feet on the top stair, as they came down you saw legs, waists torsos and finally heads. Two boys, one had short spiky brown hair, bright green eyes and an absolutely killer smile. You looked at him and felt a tingly feeling in the pit of your stomach. That smile played at his face like he knew how debonair he was. The other, a little taller than the first, had shaggy brown hair cut to about his ears, and hazel/green eyes. And when he smiled he had dimples. God, those dimples. 

"(Name), these are my boys. Dean," John gestured to the spiky haired one. 

 

"And Sam." John gestured to the taller boy

 

"What'd ya want pops?" Dean asked his dad.

"Boys, this is (name)." John addressed you.

Dean came down off the stairs and up to you. "I'm Dean nice to meet ya." He gives you a firm handshake. Sam does the same.

" He's going to be staying with us for a while. So I want you to show him around and make him feel at home. Are we clear?" John looked at his sons, who both nodded. 

"Good. I've gotta go out for a few hours, I'll be back before dinner though. Stay out of trouble boys." He paused. "That means you too (name). As long as you're here, consider yourself one of my boys." You laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Winchester.." you said quietly. 

"Please. Call me John." He laughed before he slipped out the door, leaving you alone with the Winchester boys. 

"Aww look at him Sammy. He's so awkward." Dean sniggered 

"Dean that's rude." Sam scolded his brother. "So uh.... Want a tour?" 

"Sure." You nodded. 

Sam and Dean led you around the house, showing you key locations. 

"So how old are you again?" Dean asked you. 

" I'm uh... Seventeen." You answered

"Hey, just like you Sammy!" Dean teased. His brother just rolled his eyes at the nickname. "You're kinda short for being seventeen though aren't you?" 

You were already insecure about your height, and Dean pointing it out didn't help any. "Hey! I'm 5'8!" You countered, probably a little bit more defensively than you should have. 

Dean threw his hands up in mocking defense. "Hey, I'm just sayin'"

You already liked Sam more than Dean. Apparently those looks came with the price of being a huge douchebag. "Dean, lay off the guy will ya." Sam pleaded on your behalf. "He just got dropped off at a stranger's house and said goodbye to the only family he's known, I think he deserves a little time to settle in before you start commenting on his physical traits he can't control." Sam had his arms crossed and an angry look at his brother. 

"Thanks Sam." You said softly. 

"No problem (name)." He gave a small smile which made his dimples appear. "C'mon, we gotta show you the bedroom." 

The brothers led you back up the stairs and down a hallway. Opening a door, they motioned for you to go inside. "One of the things this house doesn't have, unfortunately, is a spare bedroom." Sam began.

"So you" Dean interrupted, "get the pleasure of bunking with us." He flopped down on his bed with his arms behind his head. You looked around and only saw two beds. Dean's queen bed, and Sam's loft. 

Sam must have known the question you were about to ask, because he bent down and pulled something out from under Dean's bed. "It's not much but it's what we've got." Sam smiled at you, probably hoping you didn't hate it. It was one of those beds that had another bed underneath it.

"Don't worry. I'm not a bed pisser." Dean smirked at his own joke. 

"That's definitely a good thing I guess." You laughed, setting your stuff down on the bed. 

That night, John grilled hamburgers with Mac and cheese for dinner. It tasted really good, especially since you were used to food in a box from your uncle's house. It was about 11:30 at night when the three of you finally settled down. 

Dean was texting on his phone, you were drawing and Sam was reading a book. There was a comfortable silence across the room. "Ok" Sam cleared his throat. "Dean's not gonna apologize for being a dick earlier, so I'm apologizing for him." Sam looked down from his bed at you. 

"Thanks DEAN" you put a teasing emphasis on the second word. You heard the bed springs creak as Dean flipped to face the wall.

"Whatever." he grumbled. You reached up and punched his arm, kind of hard. "Oww hey. Bitch-"

"That's our thing!" Sam whined from up on his bed. You were utterly confused.

"Huh?" 

"He calls me a jerk and I call him a bitch." Dean said, still facing the wall. "And at the rate you're going, you're gonna end up bitch number two by the end of tomorrow." He gave a grunt. 

You wanted to argue, but the want for sleep was too powerful, and you just let go. If these were going to be your roommates for... Well.. however long your uncle was gone.. you decided it wouldn't be all bad.


	2. By the Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're slowly settling into the Winchester house, and with the large pool that they have, major fun can't be far behind. The boys start taking a special bond to you.

Your first week with the Winchesters had been uneventful. You'd gotten more acclimated to this new house and these new people. This also mean you came out of your shell farther. Still, neither of them knew you had developed sizable crushes on both of them. And as long as you had control of it, they wouldn't find out either. 

"Hey, bitch number two." (Yup, the nickname stuck) "wake up." Dean said, tossing a stack of clothes on your head. You had fallen asleep on the couch after lunch for a quick nap. You unearthed your head from the stack of clothes. 

"Dean what the fuck?" You grumbled, annoyed. You thought that over the past week, the Winchesters would've gotten used to your love for sleep. Apparently not. 

"Sammy and I are gonna go for a swim. Come join us if you want." He sounded like he really wanted you to go. But of course, being Dean, Mr. 'I don't care about anything', he followed up quickly with "or go back to sleep. I don't care."   
Sure he didn't. 

You yawned, and dragged yourself off the couch. Ultimately you ended up rolling onto the floor. "I'll be out in ten." You said sleepily. You heard Dean give a snort of a laugh, like he didn't believe you. "I promise." You heaved yourself up off the floor, wiping the sleep from your eyes. You stretched your arms above your head, letting your shirt riding up slightly, giving Dean a glimpse of your slim abdomen. You noticed him looking, staring? At you. "Go on. Don't wait for me." You dismissed him. 

Trotting up the wooden staircase, you thought about which of your three bathing suits to wear. The first one was just a simple pair of blue and red board shorts. The second, a pink pair of boxers. True, it wasn't really a swimsuit, but it looked good on your ass and that's all that mattered. The third, was a pair of black board shorts. The least flashy, but black WAS after all, slimming. 

After much decision and turning it over in your mind. You decided on the pink ones. You put on a tank top and grabbed the towel from your bag. 

Sliding open the sliding glass door, you stepped out onto the pool deck. Dean and Sam were already in the water. When they heard the door shut they both looked in your direction. Dean gave a low whistle and Sam's mouth fell open. 

"What?" You asked. Genuinely curious as to why they were both staring at you. 

"Nothing." Sam said, looking away. Dean just continued staring. You spread your towel out on one of the soft plastic pool chairs they had. One of the ones that reclined. You laid down on it, face down in the hot plastic. 

"Wait, you're not gonna get in." Dean asked. He actually sounded disappointed. You looked up at the older brother, who was visibly pouting. 

"Im working on my tan." You told him, holding one of your already tanned arms to the side. 

"YOU DONT NEED A TAN, YOU'VE GOT A PERMANENT ONE!" Dean protested. You ignored him as you took your shirt off so the sun could hit the entirety of your back. 

"I don't think he's moving Dean." Sam said, breaking the surface of the water. He had been swimming around underwater for a bit. You gave Sam a half-hearted thumbs up, your face still looking into the chair.

"Is that a challenge?" Dean asked.

"Dean." You pointed in the general direction his voice was coming from, "I swear to God, if you come over here I am going to deck you so hard." It was silent for a few moments. Then you heard some splashing. It sent up mini alarms in your head but then Sam said "shit I dropped the ball." Suddenly a pair of arms was grabbing you, and you were lifted bridal style. 

"Challenge accepted."you recognized the voice, You looked up into the eyes of Dean. 

"Dean don't eve-" it was too late. Dean bounded toward the pool and Jumped with you still in his arms. 

The water was freezing. At least compared to the hot day it was. You and Dean broke the surface together, you were shivering. 

"I physically cannot stand you." 

"Good thing I'm carrying you then huh?" Dean gave his signature smug smile, most of your anger melting away with the spread of his lips. 

You splashed him in his face and he dropped you. "HA!" You yelled victoriously. You quickly vanished underwater, kicking across the pool in no time until you and Dean were on opposite ends. 

"Wow." Sam said as you came up for air. "Didn't know you could swim."

You and the boys swam around in the pool for what seemed like hours. Dunking, playing basketball, Marco Polo, racing (most of which you won).

"Boys?" John poked his head out the door. "Time to come inside. You've been out here forever. If you don't catch melanoma from how much sun you've had today I'll be surprised." 

You got out and wrapped your towel around yourself. The cold air giving you goosebumps as you began to shiver. You feel two warm masses press themselves against you. "Better?" Dean's voice is husky. "Sammy noticed you shivering and decided we should do something about it." You look up at Sam who goes pink in the cheeks. 

"Thanks guys." You said, warming up. 

"No problem." Dean said. And that was the truth. He and Sammy were perfectly content on holding you whenever and for however long you needed. Dean especially. He wanted to make damn sure that you never felt alone in a house full of strangers. But most importantly, he wanted you to feel safe with him.

You all dried off and ran inside where John had ordered pizza for dinner. 

Sam and Dean watched as you ate. Content and smiling. Your (eye color) eyes shining in the dim dining room lights. Your smile when John told his dad jokes.

Sam attempted to plead with himself, not to get attached to you, because at some point all good things come to an end. And you'd have to go back. But he couldn't deny that both he and his brother were slowly, yet surely.. falling for you.


	3. That Pink Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the brothers play a "friendly" game of Mariokart

The next morning you woke up at about noon. You groggily walked downstairs to find Dean and Sam already awake, lazily lounging around. 

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dean quipped without looking up at you. You gave a grunt in return. "Pour yourself some cereal and get your ass over here."

"What Dean is TRYING to say... Is, if you wanna join us," he held up a white Wii remote in his hand and shook it. "You are.. More than welcome to." 

Even though it was noon, you were wearing an open zip up hoodie, showing off your midsection. And baggy plaid pajama pants. "I probably will." You padded into the kitchen and put some toast down. After it was ready you went into the living room and stood in front of the TV. "Where am I sitting?" 

"Right in the middle." Sam said, scooting away from his brother so you and a place to sit. You plopped down on the couch, bringing your legs up so your knees were in Dean's hip and your feet were facing Sam. 

"You ever play Mario kart before?" Dean asks, eyes glued to the screen. You looked at the quirky little game, and remembered playing it once or twice when you were about a decade younger. 

"Maybe once." You said, mouth full with toast. You look over at Sam, whose tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth a little. And then over to Dean who had a smug smile on his face. Both were concentrating intensely.

"Agh" Sam yelled. You saw that his character had just been hit with a red shell. And his place decreased from third to eighth 

"That's what ya get ya freakin loser!" Dean shouted in return. 

"So who's winning." You asked. 

"Well, right now-"

"ME" Dean interrupted his brother. He turned to you with a proud smile on his face, as if trying to impress you.

"Think again Dean." Sam said mischeviously. The next few seconds was filled with Dean yelling in anger as his charcater was blown up by the blue shell,

Right.

Before.

The.

Finish.

Line.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAMMY!!??" Dean watched in horror as he dropped from first to tenth, and Sam took second place. He jumped up from the couch as the race finished, his face red. 

"Who's the best again?" Sam quipped feciciously. Dean looked like he was about to rip Sam's head off, so you stood up and put your hands his shoulders. He seemed to flinch at the contact but he immediately calmed down.

"Hey, relax big guy. It's just a game." You said like you were talking to a first grader. 

"Sorry (name), but I don't think you're gonna get anywhere. He takes this game waaayyyy too seriously." Sam sighed, taking his phone out. 

"I wanna rematch Sammy." Dean said over your shoulder. You heard a loud, exasperated sigh from Sam.

"Fine." He finally said, flatly. 

"(Name) grab the third controller." It was more of a command than a request.   
You grabbed the third white remote off the TV stand and retook your place on the couch.

"Just FYI I'm going to be absolutely horrendous at this." You said. Giving the brothers a fair warning on how bad you were going to be. 

You entered the character selection screen. Dean chose King Boo, Sam picked Luigi. And you... Had no clue.

"Hurry up.." Dean whined impatiently.

"THIS. IS an extremely delecate and IMPORTANT process. It can't be rushed." You wink jokingly at Dean. You expected him to.just shrug it off, but he instead turned a little pink in the cheeks. If you were honest, it was absolutely adorable. But you tried not to pay too much attention. 

"Delecate and important my ass." Dean grumbled and sighed deeply. You looked around the screen for a character you wanted. You decided to choose Birdo. 

"Birdo?" Sam looked to see if you were serious.

"D'you want me to play or not?"

"Shutup Sammy. Let m' be the pink dinosaur." Dean said with a hint of smugness, just enough to be detectable.

The first race started and you stalled immediately at the start. Sam and Dean both laughed at you and you felt like quitting. Slowly but surely you gained control of your car, racing around tight corners like an ace.

"Hey! What?" Sam gasped as you passed him.

"I have no clue how I'm doing this honestly." You answered. 

"Well however you're doing it, fucking stop before I have to destroy you." Dean leaned his elbow into your side, hindering your control slightly. 

You punched him in the stomach in response. 

Despite however crappy you thought you were, you happened to be in the lead. 

"Watch out (name)." Sam said threateningly and you knew what that meant. You slowed down and allowed the second placer (which happened to be Dean) overtake you.

Dean didn't realize your master plan. So, as usual, he was cocky about it. "Ha. Told you I-"

Bam.

You zipped past Dean, and into the lead again. You side glanced him. His mouth was agape and his eyes full of surprise.   
"Sowwy" you said, feigning innocence. 

You heard Dean grumble something under his breath, but couldn't make it out.

"I'll definitely commend you for that. Well played." Sam smirked in your direction. Probably just at the fact his brother was defeated. You ended up finishing the race in first. Sam placed third and Dean placed seventh. 

You felt both of the brothers' eyes on you. "Well... That was entertaining. We should do it again sometime." 

Sam noticed Dean's face getting redder with anger at the fact he'd been beat.  
"3.....2......1....-"

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO...... WHATEVER THAT JUST WAS." Dean yelled. He was like a petulant five year old when he lost. 

"Shutup you know you love me." You made a risky heat-of-the-moment decision and layed your head on Dean's chest. Expecting to be pushed off immediately, you were surprised when he did nothing. You could hear his heart racing in his chest. 

Dean let his arm drape over your shoulder "freakin pink dinosaur." He grumbled. 

You Dean and Sam shared a laugh at his last remark.


End file.
